1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing method for reproducing data from a record medium for example a digital audio CD (Compact Disc), in particular, a reproducing method being accomplished as an application program of a computer and a computer readable record medium on which such an application program has been recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
As storing units for computers, CD-ROMs that feature large storage capacity, high speed access, low cost, and so forth and their drives have been widely used. A CD-ROM is a derivative of a CD-DA (simply referred to as CD) on which a digital audio signal is recorded. Normally, computer data such as an application program is recorded on a CD-ROM. As an application of a personal computer, an application program that allows a CD-ROM drive of a personal computer to function as a CD player is known.
In a conventional CD player (dedicated unit), for user""s convenience, various types of information corresponding to reproduction information of a disc are displayed. As well-known examples, program numbers (so-called track numbers) recorded to sub-codes of Q channel as mode 1 and time information assigned to each track number are reproduced and displayed.
In addition, a format of which character information such as an album title of a CD is recorded to sub-codes of R to W channels in a lead-in area has been proposed. This format is referred to as CD-TEXT. As the CD-TEXT format, lead-in information (mode 4) and program area information (mode 2) have been defined. When lead-in area is reproduced, the lead-in information is stored in a memory (RAM) of a reproducing unit. When the user desires the information, it can be displayed. On the other hand, information of the program area can be displayed at a timing designated by a producer of the CD. The present invention is applied to the mode 4 of the CD-TEXT format.
In the case of a CD player, when data is reproduced from a CD corresponding to the CD-TEXT format, the CD-TEXT information is read at a timing of which the CD is loaded to the CD player. The CD-TEXT information is decoded and stored in the memory. When necessary, the CD-TEXT information is displayed. Since the album title, performer name, and so forth of the CD are displayed, the user can easily know the contents of the CD.
An application program that allows a computer to function as a CD player is preferably applicable to the CD-TEXT format. However, in a system of which a conventional drive such as a CD-ROM drive is connected to a host computer, an application program of the host computer does not obtain CD-TEXT information. In other words, a method for allowing such an application program to obtain CD-TEXT information is not known. In the case of the CD-ROM drive, a CD-ROM is usually loaded. Thus, when a disc corresponding to the CD-TEXT format is loaded, CD-TEXT data should be properly obtained.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reproducing method for causing a host computer to properly obtain character information reproduced from a management area of a record medium such as a CD-TEXT disc loaded to a drive.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a record medium from which the computer to read a program for such a reproducing method.
To attain the object, according to the present invention there is provided a reproducing method for causing a computer to obtain data reproduced from a record medium loaded to a drive connected to the computer, comprising the steps of:
receiving return data composed of data reproduced from a management area of the record medium by the drive and identification data that represents the length of the data;
determining whether or not the record medium is a record medium of which character information has been recorded in the management area corresponding to the identification data of the received return data; and
obtaining character information when the record medium loaded to the drive is a record medium of which character information has been recorded in the management area.
According to the present invention there is provided a record medium from which a computer reads a program for a reproducing method for causing a computer to obtain data reproduced from a record medium loaded to a drive connected to the computer, the reproducing method comprising the steps of:
receiving return data composed of data reproduced from a management area of the record medium by the drive and identification data that represents the length of the data;
determining whether or not the record medium loaded to the drive is a record medium of which character information has been recorded in the management area corresponding to the identification data of the received return data; and
obtaining character information when the record medium loaded to the drive is a record medium of which character information has been recorded in the management area.
When application software is installed to a computer corresponding to the reproducing method of the present invention, the user can reproduce for example music from a CD loaded to a driver. In addition, when the loaded CD corresponds to the CD-TEXT format, CD-TEXT information (disc name, song name, and so forth) can be displayed on a computer display in the most proper language of a plurality of languages.
The above, and other, objects, features and advantage of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description thereof which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.